


Unstated Facts

by HybridTrash13



Series: Dropped Pebbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Backstory, Birthdays, Dubious Canon, Family fics, Father's Day, Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day, OMAKES, Obito is still not a reliable narrator, Sick Fic, Side Stories, Things that I might have glanced over, fill in the blanks, headcanons, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridTrash13/pseuds/HybridTrash13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The times when my mind never focused, or that I didn’t think about. As I grew up and older these are the things that I never told... These are the unstated facts, or the views that other people had while I gradually adapted to the world that I found myself in.</p><p>Or, this is a series of OMAKES and side-stories to By Any Other Name. Most are canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For You My Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain day that once celebrated fathers rolls around and I find myself considering things once lost and things gained. I decide, that I need to show my Otousan that I care for him and that he's appreciated. To do this right I enlist some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss you daddy. But here, for all those father's out there. Know that you can be just as important as mothers... And kids, go give your father figure a hug, let them know that you appreciate them.

I stare blankly out across the empty field. It's the first Sunday of September, a day that still gives me a faint ache. Normally I would be able to ignore it, except considering the world. It's cruel. So I sit and stare blankly out across the field watching flower petals as they're torn free by the wind and tossed up into the air.

_Father's Day._

It's always been just that touch painful. Here in Ikioi there's no such thing as Father's Day, or Mother's Day, but, but I remember both dates and it hurts. It hurts so much because here I have new parents, have had them for six years now. But I've still never quite accepted that. I close my eyes and toss my head back feeling the breeze as it plays with my bangs. It's so strange really, and I blink my eyes back open.

What should I do? This day holds meaning, if only to me. I stare up at the clouds, gazing at them and thinking. Considering the world really, is it any wonder that most of the Nara tend to cloud watch? It's a good way to relax and think about things. Yet at the same time, tears bite at the edges of my eyes and I squeeze them shut.

Emotions, I've never really been good with them. Not in either of my lives thus far. In my first one my coping method was my writing, push all my emotions into it. Into words, all my sadness, anger, fear, disgust and happiness into stories that would last long after I was gone. And lock them away when other people tried to look and see. In this one, I mostly deal by breaking down, clinging to what I can handle and then ultimately running away when I'm overwhelmed.

" _Dad..."_  the english word is barely a breath on the wind especially as it's followed by a question  _"what do I even do?"_  so quiet, always quiet because it hurts. Even speaking this familiar language that once filled my ears and was natural. Normal. It hurts. Hearing footsteps I turn my head slightly and spot a familiar head of silver hair. "Kaa!" I sit up with a forced smile on my face and he peers at me.

"Obito?" he seems a bit bewildered. Probably wondering what I'm doing out here in an empty field covered in flowers. It's not even a training ground, just a random clear field. "Is there a reason you're out here?" he sits down beside me and I fold my hands into my lap, staring down at them. At the single flower that I seem to have plucked at some point that's held between them. "Kyoko-san and Netsu-san are looking for you!" he doesn't sound so much disapproving as much as he sounds deadpan. He couldn't have less emotion in his voice if he tried.

"Kaa?" I look at him my brow furrowing and lip trembling. He looks alarmed, which in all honesty I don't blame him for. My emotions are peaking, and I don't know how to cope, or what to do. My old father's dead, was dead before I ended up here. And the holiday's not celebrated here, yet the meaning's still there. "Kaa!" tears actually do spill out now and I bow my head the flower clasped in one hand as my other raises to wipe away the tears.

Only Kakashi's hand beats mine there. I sniff and look up at him through my fringe, lip still trembling, more tears ready to spill. I hurt, but this is an emotional hurt because I want my father. My original father, and at the same time... I want my Otousan. My body's shaking and Kakashi sighs his eyes softening because he seems to understand. He always seems to understand, and it's strange but nice.

I sniff again a few more tears trailing down my cheeks before I shift. The wind blows just that touch harder for a moment and I blink watching petals dance between us. It's strange, because this is naturally how Autumn begins, but at the same time. I'm used to September being springtime. Time for new growth, it's strange how my mind still defaults to what I remember from my old life at least half of the time.

Yet, the autumn blooming flowers seem to be the prettiest here. Might be just me though. Then again, even back in my original life I loved to see the flowers that sprung up for the brief time in autumn before winter set in. I was always an Autumn child after all, even if now I'm a Winter child. It's a strange difference.

"Kaa..." my voice is soft as I follow the path of the petals as they swirl up into the air. Kakashi's birthday is in two weeks, I remember that. But right now that's not my focus as I finally turn to face him again. My hands winding together, that flower still clasped in one. "Kaa! Kaa!" a smile spreads over my face and he tilts his head kind of like a dog. "Ooo! Uooo!" I wave my arms around and try to explain to him, that I want his help.

He get's it. And I smile.

For an hour we sort of idle around the village. Because I'm not entirely sure what I really want to do beyond something nice for Otousan. I don't even know what Otousan will really enjoy either. Kakashi seems happy enough to just follow me around until I think of something. Which takes me a while, because I admittedly never really paid that much attention in the previous years to what my parents enjoyed and didn't enjoy. I was too busy freaking out and still adjusting to actually accepting them.

To being Obito.

Finally I think of something and light up grinning as I practically dash forwards. Kakashi quickly follows me, bemused especially since I pretty much lead him in a circle. Because I end up overshooting my initial goal. I don't really have any money, so it's not to shop that I enter the building but more to observe. And consider, baskets. Which make Kakashi raise a single brow, yet he doesn't really question it. Which I can almost appreciate.

Weaving is weird really, I remember attempting it once in my previous life, but here I'm observing the results. And then, once I'm sure that I know what I'm looking at and for I turn and run right back out of the store leaving Kakashi behind. It's not exactly something that makes sense really, but I head home. Where Okaasan is sitting at the table. I blink momentarily confused, before Kakashi just kind of poofs into existence behind me.

Otousan isn't anywhere in the area. Which, I'm almost pleased by. Since it won't be a surprise if he knows or sees me getting it ready. I hold a finger up to my lips and close my eyes when my okaasan looks over confused before I drag Kakashi down to my room. It's covered practically wall to wall with paper, some of it with words and patterns inked on most of it blank, or with sketchy pictures.

Kakashi pauses in the doorway, with wide, wide eyes. I ignore him, digging around to find something. Which, well it's a wonder that I'm ever able to find anything in this room really. I probably need to sort through all the loose paper again. Eventually I do find what I'm looking for and I triumphantly wave it around in the air much to Kakashi's bemusement. Especially when I turn and grin at him.

"Kaa! Kaa!" My smile drops momentarily and I tuck the book under my arm before bounding back towards where Okaasan is sitting and watching. I hold up the book, which she raises a brow about. I make one of my weird sounds trying to explain what I want and she snorts seemingly amused, before raising from her spot.

"So that's where my cookbook went." she's definitely amused and I frown in annoyance. Mainly because that's not the point that I want to make. "Obito, which do you want me to make!" I whine, because I don't want her to make it, I'm going to make it. She smiles at me as I open the book and find the recipe that I want and Kakashi wanders over, face completely neutral.

"Maa, maa Kyoko-san. I'm pretty sure that Obito wants to do this one!" he says in that annoying I know stuff that you obviously don't voice. I peer up at him over the book, eyes half-lidded in a deadpan stare. "But we probably will require some help." he admits as I put the book down open to the right recipe. I grin and Okaasan smiles down at me before ruffling my hair.

"Well then, let's get to work."

When we eventually finish cooking, and preparing the kitchen looks only slightly better than a disaster zone. Surprisingly, some skills actually do seem transferable across lives. I'm not half-bad at cooking, when I actually try. It's just Kakashi is not someone who you ever want in the kitchen. Ever, I glare at him as we begin washing the cooking utensils as Okaasan packs away what we've cooked into the picnic basket that I had pulled out from where it was stashed.

Which I hadn't even really been aware that we'd had one, beyond a faint feeling. It's a relief in a way. Because that means that my plan is actually somewhat viable, now to see if I can convince Kakashi to drag out his father as well. Because really this is a day for fathers. And I smile as we finally finish up with the clean up before turning to Kakashi and clasping my hands together an eager smile on my face.

"Kaa! Kuu..." I give him my best pleading look and he huffs, hands moving onto his hips. He's not that impressed obviously, it might be because of the char marks in his hair though. Yeah, Kakashi's not that good in the kitchen at all. "Kaa..." I open my mouth again and draw the sound out as long as I can, which he lightly hits me for. "Kuu..." Kakashi rolls his eyes but I continue to insist and bug him, with added poking and eventually he sighs and walks off to get Sakumo-san.

I smile before tugging at Okaasan's sleeve. She seems to be overly amused by the entire situation. Once I'm sure that she's coming I dash out of the door and there's Otousan, who's watching Kakashi as he leaves. I smile and walk over to Otousan who snorts and ruffles my hair. Before he kneels down beside me.

"You okay?" he asks and I nod my head even as Okaasan moves to stand in the doorway behind me. I turn to her with a smile before I dart around and wave my arms a bit... I'm actually kind of half sure that there's some flour still in my hair really. Considering the amusement that my Otousan's eyes hold.

"Aaa!" I hum and turn around in a circle before running back and tugging at my otousan's arm. He follows easily enough more bemused than anything else. We end up meeting Kakashi and Sakumo-san about half way back to the field. Okaasan is carrying the picnic basket and I grin to see both Kakashi and Sakumo-san. "Kaa! Kuu!" I release Otousan's arm to go and dash over to them.

Kakashi treats my antics the same way that he usually does really. With acceptance and bemusement. And well, it's Kakashi. He can still be a bit of a socially awkward jerk, but we're still friends at this point. Because I'm one of the few who doesn't just think of him as a show-off and a conceited brat. Since he's not trying to show off, he's just doing things because he knows that stuff. And we both sort of stumble and fail at friendship in our own ways.

But, we understand each other at the same time. We understand when the other needs space, or silent support and it's a decent connection.

It reminds me faintly of a friendship that I had in my previous life. When everyone else was gone they were always there to give support in the only way that they knew how. In the way that they knew that I needed it.

I smile at him, not caring that he's amused by me. I look up at Sakumo and grab his arm dragging him along as well. Much to my parents amusement as I can hear Otousan's booming laughter even as Sakumo puts up protest. It's obvious though that he's only doing so because it's expected and I grin faint laughter echoing from my own mouth. Eventually we reach the field.

It the same one that Kakashi had found me in earlier. And he's able to recognise that if the glance that he throws me is any indication. I release Sakumo and run over to Okaasan, tugging at the basket and trying to carry it myself. I want to set up. She smiles softly as I pout before she sets it down in the grass and then we set up.

It's peaceful, the sky is clear and... And we're all together. Otousan, Okaasan, Kakashi, Sakumo-san and me... I close my eyes and allow the wind to toss my hair around. A smile brightening up my face. I open my eyes again and snatch a bowl of rice from off the blanket. Sakumo is absently chatting with Okaasan and Otousan seems quite happy to simply sit there.

It's a peaceful moment. A relaxing moment, one that I want to treasure forever really. Because, despite all my reservations. It's moments like these that I enjoy, will always enjoy. Moments spent with the people who I care about and who care about me. With nothing to worry about and everything ahead of us. I lean against my Otousan and he automatically pulls me into a side hug.

Kakashi looks away for a moment before awkwardly copying me. Much to Sakumo-san's apparent amusement. It's nice. I snuggle just that bit closer to Otousan and shove some rice into my mouth. It's not really a typical father's day I don't think... But it's enough for me, because I never really celebrated it before beyond getting my dad some presents or drawing pictures or well... It never really became a big thing in my previous life.

So here and now, while I remember the dates. It's something along the lines of things that I recall because they held importance to people around me. And because of what some of those people meant to me personally. It's strange really.

Strange because I'm strange. I hum happily kicking my feet out a bit as I look up at Otousan. He peers down at me, a soft smile on his own face. It's nice, and peaceful and these are the days of our lives. The days that make everything worth it. On his other side, if I peer closely I can almost see someone else. The original Obito who never existed. In these moments I can almost pretend that he exists and that he's my twin.

My smile faintly drops and I finish off the last little bit of rice before hopping up and plucking a few of the blooming flowers. I remember creating flower crowns in my last life, it's easy enough. Threading the stems together and then creating a circle. Kakashi simply watches, silent and happy by his own father. Okaasan is also watching, though more curiously.

As soon as I finish crafting the crown I grin and run back over to Otousan. Before reaching up and placing it, a bit lopsidedly onto the top of his head. Sakumo snorts from his place while I step back with a wide grin. Otousan's hand comes up to touch the flower crown and he smiles softly at me even as I close my eyes in joy. He tugs me into a hug and I feel rather than see Okaasan join in.

I snuggle into the hug, wrapping my own small arms around as much of my parents as I can. And, for a moment, I can feel another presence joining in the family hug. My eyes open back up, and momentarily I can see another familiar worn face and smile.

Dad!  _DAD!_  My original one, from my first life... Or the previous one that I remember, because really, surely it can't have been my actual first life. It's just statistically something that seems impossible. If I've been reincarnated in this way, then surely there have been previous times that I may have been reincarnated.

Surely.

I blink, and the face is still there. The figure of a father once loved and lost. I reach out with a single hand and the apparition disappears in a swirl of petals that spiral up. My parents shift and I sniff. A smile with tears. My chest feels warm, and full.

It's a good feeling.

I hum in happiness even as my parents loosen their grip and simply rest side by side. I'm on Otousan's lap, and... As we gaze out I can see that the sunlight is beginning to fade. The sunset is to our backs. Slowly Okaasan stands up, and I yawn. One hand coming to rub at an eye.

"Tou... Saa..." it hurts but the looks on their faces. It's a good feeling, even as I begin to cough from the jolt that my system goes through. Otousan picks me up and I rest my head against his shoulder. Kakashi is in Sakumo's arms and I weakly wave to them as we split to head home. "Naiiii..." I whine before closing my eyes.

And, it could be just a moment of wishfulness.

But, I think that I can feel someone else pet my head and run their fingers through my hair. I smile relaxing in Otousan's arms.

Today, despite it all, has been a good day.


	2. Happy Birthday Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Kakashi, even if I am a bit late: BAON-Obito attempts to figure out what to do for Kakashi's birthday... It works out in the end, mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was almost too late with this... But eh. Might as well have some fun with it. So here you go a nice fluffy fic with Kakashi getting a bit spoilt. Also be warned, I wrote this while exhausted so it's probably even more nonsensical than the usual chapters of By Any Other Name. Which are pretty nonsensical anyway.
> 
> Also for reference, they're eight here. Redundancy already... Since yeah that's obvious in the fic.

So September the fifteenth, also known as Kakashi's birthday. He's eight. And I have no idea what I'm going to be doing to make this day special. I mean it's not like birthdays are that big a deal, but we still gather together and pass around gifts... Like the plushy that Kakashi had given me... The one that bravely sacrificed itself for the greater cause of getting me a fuinjutsu tutor in the form of Uzumaki Kushina.

Still, that's not important right now as much as figuring out what the hell I should be doing for Kakashi's eighth birthday. I mean it's not like we done that much for mine, just a couple of presents and a lazy day... But I just kind of feel as though we need to do something special for Kakashi's day.

Maybe another picnic... Nah, that's the Father's Day trick. Every first Sunday we've done that, every time since that first time that I dragged everyone out to participate in something special for Otousan. And Sakumo-san as well, since it's become a common hing. So what am I supposed to do today for Kakashi.

I just, can't seem to think of anything even lying spread out on my back in the middle of a more tree filled area of the village. Not sure if it's a park or just there for misdirection but either way it serves my purpose staring up at the leaves and the clouds beyond. Allowing my thoughts to drift and spin in circles as I try to figure out something that we could possibly do for Kakashi's birthday. Something that I possibly could get him.

I mean, I was fine with a plushy but Kakashi's not likely to be all that impressed if I offered him one... Or at least I don't think that he would be. Sometimes, well okay most times it's a bit hard to tell whether he's happy with something or just not caring at all. Even now I can't always read him without allowing my focus to drift and relying on what feel his chakra gives off. Which is really not something that I should be learning to rely on. After all, what happens in the future... People who can hide their signature, or alter it just enough. Chakra sense is only a tool after all.

For some reason that's where my mind drifts over towards the thoughts of Kakashi's ninken dogs... What are they in this universe? Summons in the 'traditional' sense, or more like the Inuzuka ninken? I mean it's one of those things that I have to wonder about especially because there's evidence that the ninken lived with Kakashi...

It reminds me of a Kakashi time-travel fic actually... He'd received them at different times, and trained them and they lived with him... But... Is that the rule for this universe? I don't even know and it bugs me. Yet, in all honesty I haven't seen any ninken summoning contract or anything to indicate it's existence in my time here either.

Maybe I should see if I can somehow get around Kakashi to bug Sakumo about it... My head snaps up and I leap to my feet because that's it! Operation Ninken is a go!

Attempt #1: Epic Fail

I barely get anywhere near the Hatake Clan compound before Kakashi shows up and asks me what I'm doing. I kind of yelp and disappear quickly as I can back into the bushes. Only to stumble right into Tora.

"RA!" I proceed to get distracted playing with the feline and screwing with a genin team for a good few hours after that.

Attempt #2: Fail

My second attempt isn't much better than my first really. But this time it's not Kakashi and Tora that distract me but some sugar cookies that someone's left out on the table. Now I may be seventeen plus eight... But, they're sugar cookies.

I just deviate right off the plan and reach towards the cookies. Only for Okaasan to appear with a smile and light grip on my wrist. I give her a pleading look because they're sugar cookies and they're right there. Smelling delicious and yummy and...

"Wait a little while okay, these are for later." I pout before she waves me out of the building. It takes me about another hour to remember that I had been trying to contact Sakumo.

Attempt #3: Otousan, also fire...

Well I'll say that my third attempt is probably the worst out of them so far. Considering that I find Otousan, panicking while trying to put out a fire. It's like he's forgotten that he's an Uchiha, or that he was cooking. Then again ugh. I barely really think about it as I put it out with my altered Suiton: Namikabe. And then I look up at Otousan who blinks down at me before laughing overly cheerfully.

I cross my arms over my chest and then look at the charred remains of... Something. It's not really recognizable as anything really.

"Ah..." Otousan kind of scoots away from the char mark before looking up at Sakumo's house. "Maybe we should leave..." he says before scooping me up and before I can react we're gone. Just in time for a sound of fury to fill the air. "I'll pay you back later Sakumo!"

Well, at least I was kind of close I guess. I think that I'll wait a while for Sakumo-san to calm down first though.

Attempt #4: Finally Sakumo!

Finally on my forth attempt I manage to reach Sakumo, and he smiles at me as I perch on a nearby chair. Out of everyone, I have the most difficulty communicating with Sakumo. Except this should be simple enough to convey. I bark, with a huge grin and Sakumo-san snorts before ruffling my hair.

"Go find Kakashi," He grins and I blink "and you'll see what we're going to do." he has a particular glint in his eyes. Right up until they narrow "And remind Netsu that using Katon jutsu should not be his first reaction to a strange sound..." I'm... Not actually going to pass that one on considering that Sakumo-san tends to react with his white-chakra saber and Okaasan reacts with a fry-pan. Neither me nor Kakashi really have any trigger reactions yet, although when I'm able to I will get the story behind the fry-pan from Okaasan.

Attempt #5: Get's Interrupted by Kushina

Anyway so wandering around looking for Kakashi is about as annoying as it usually is. Even if generally it's everyone looking for me rather than looking for Kakashi. And well, okay we're both really good at finding places that are out of the way and harder to find.

Doesn't mean that it's not annoying though. Especially when a certain red-haired bundle of energy and chakra just bursts through the crowd and grins at me.

"Shi?" yeah, my little call for her is kind of ominous really but she simply laughs.

"You looking for Kakashi 'ttebane?" she asks and I stare at her. Kushina simply laughs before scooping me up and I glower. Because why is it that everyone seems to enjoy carrying me around as if I'm a plush doll, or delicate little china doll. It's annoying, Otousan and Sakumo-san do it the most apart from Kushina who's always gleeful when she does it.

It's just not something that I really enjoy because darn it I'm not a doll.

"Maa, maa Kushina-san" hearing Kakashi I grin and look over at him. He barely glances at me clearly amused before returning his gaze to Kushina. "Why are you looking for me?" he asks and I squirm wriggling from Kushina's grip before poking at Kakashi and tugging his arm. "Cookies?" he asks and I pout, that's not the only reason...

Mostly, but more than that I want to know what the adults have planned. Also, I still don't have any idea for myself.

Attempt #6: Finally!

In the end we end up wandering back to the Hatake Clan compound. Except that it's less wandering and more that Kushina's scooped us both up and carried us back to the compound. Kakashi's just as annoyed as I am, we can walk damnit. Although if I'm honest I don't struggle nearly as much as I could've after all it's not that much of a problem. It's just an annoyance, also I fully enjoy the attention.

Also it kind of helps me to adjust to the signatures of those who I'm around. The physical contact actually helps because you can feel their presence just that touch more. It's probably why those who're described as sensors are that touch more tactile. Why I enjoy snuggling up with Okaasan, Otousan and Kakashi so much. Why I'm tactile, because it assures me that I don't have to worry about it hurting me too much.

At least mostly since it does still hurt, especially with extended exposure to a signature like Kushina's... Of course it doesn't take too long before we're back at the Hatake compound and both of my parents are there already along with Sakumo. My Otousan is using Okaasan as a shield between himself and Sakumo as well.

Makes me wonder what it was that Otousan even burnt earlier.

Kushina sets us down and then rests her palms atop our heads grinning at them. I don't really react beyond a frown and Kakashi of course crossed his arms over his chest. Otousan grins at us all before moving over to us and he's holding a poorly wrapped box.

"Here you go Kakashi!" he says way too cheerfully and the Hatake boy glares before accepting the box and opening it.

I finally manage to escape from under Kushina and look into the box for myself, dog treats, a canine vest and dog brush are within the box. My eyes widen and I lift my head up before barking, Sakumo laughs.

"You've been hinting..." Okaasan says with a smile as she hands Kakashi a book shaped gift. Kakashi blinks and quickly opens it before staring at the ninken training guide. Hand-written it seems by an Inuzuka.

"Obito's been writing out seals with ninken mentioned in them for weeks 'ttebane..." I blink before recalling the bits of fuinjutsu that Kushina's referencing. Then my cheeks blush read, because no, those are not good at all. Mere stories like Clifford and Spot, and... Well an absent mention of Along Came A Dog. "Since your birthday was coming up 'ttebane!" Kushina whips out a box, it's filled with some of my stories that had been written. "I think that's what he intended them for if only subconsciously 'ttebane!"

She grins as Kakashi stares blankly at Kushina and then at me. I simply clap my hands together in front of my face and smile from behind them. In all honesty, I had kind of forgotten about the dog writings, but they likely had been written with Kakashi closer to the forefront of my mind. Also, he seems otherwise happy considering his chakra signature. That's when Sakumo steps forwards rubbing his head before whistling.

Kakashi's eyes widen and all I can do is grin as a familiar and well known pug comes out of the house from behind Sakumo.

Pakkun.

I grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could've been better. Could've been worse. But seriously I wrote this up while exhausted. So posting it now. Wishing Kakashi a late birthday and then trotting off to bed.
> 
> Happy Birthday Kakashi


	3. Let's Keep It Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Day. The day for romance, for showing people that you love them. Except you know... things don't typically work out that way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Valentines Day... why do you exist again, considering that you always seem to leave a trail of broken hearts? Oh well, enjoy this fluffy thing. Also yeah, Obito's not going to do that well here... Note this is four days after Obito turned nine, and Kakashi is still eight.

February 14, ahh how I loathe thee. And not just because all of the girls in the Academy start looking over at Kakashi and giggling behind their hands either. Not just because there are people who look at me and judge... But because of one very specific holiday for love.

Valentines.

Why does this holiday exist? I don't understand it, all it seems to do is leave broken hearts and sadness behind.

At least there is one good thing that I can think of about this day. And that's match-making. At least when it comes to people who're already together. Namely my parents. I want to make this day special for them. I want to make it special, but I don't really have any ideas. And while I'm stuck here in the Academy classroom, I'm not getting any ideas.

Rather I'm just getting bored, and annoyed. And enjoying watching Kakashi get sweets piled onto his desk. I mean we're all still pretty young but it's not that weird. I've seen five seven year olds with crushes, seven is kind of the age they begin. So this isn't weird, and I may find it awkward, but Kakashi's pouting is so adorable.

Just the way he crosses his arms and death glares the sweets. It's so precious. Not that I'm that much better with the few that find their way to my desk. I'm just not interested in participating in the holiday in that way.

Also, I never naturally had a romantic crush on anyone at seventeen then it's understandable that I'm not really that romantically inclined here. Sure I can admit that a lot of us are adorable, but beyond that... What's the point?

So instead I merely observe, and insist on actual practice alongside Kakashi while trying to think of what I could possibly do to make this day special for my parents. Nothing is really coming to mind, and it tears at me. Because I seriously want to be able to make today a special day for them... Maybe I could bug Kakashi into helping me with it...

Surely he'd know what to do.

Maybe, or maybe we'd both just kind of fail together. But still it's some kind of plan so I clap to myself about that and then focus once more on the work we're actually doing getting ready for graduation. It's only a few weeks away really.

A few weeks and then we'll be shinobi. It fills me with both anticipation and fear, because who knows what that will mean for us. For the future. Who knows what our team will be like, or even if we'll be on the same team. Only time will tell, and honestly I can't imagine what it will be like. So I discard those thoughts and rather focus on whatever it is that I've scratched into the desk top.

Well, I guess this means that I shouldn't have kunai on me in class then, because I've carved up the top of the desk. I'm not even sure what the carving is of, I just know that it seems kind of familiar. Kakashi notices me frowning and he leans over to peer at what I've done before rolling his eyes. He's too used to this really. I just offer a grin and a shrug before humming and circling one finger in the air in front of me.

"Sure... what could go wrong?" he shrugs and then resumes glaring at the deposited chocolate and other sweets on his desk. I'm not actually sure where the stuff given to me has gone... I probably dumped it into my pack or something...

So I just move beyond that and instead focus on trying to remember what we are actually supposed to be doing. Which beyond the whole Valentines Day overtaking the lesson thing was... I can't really remember...

Maybe I could get away with sneaking out of the classroom with Kakashi and messing around. Maybe we could go find Tora and hide from the silly Genin... Or just ditch the Academy entirely for the day and instead mess around back at the Hatake Compound, I'm sure there are still sections of the place that neither me or Kakashi have found yet. Still stuff to explore.

Then again, if we just ditch the Academy we could figure out how to make this day even more special for my parents even sooner. Also neither of us will have to deal with the more annoying members of our class. The ones who even with a war breaking out over our heads are less focused on the lesson and more on who's crushing on who, and well how cool they are.

I mean, it's a lot tamer than it will be in a few years, but still. It's disruptive, distracting and annoying.

The date is not helping either... and really... I've reached my limit. So I sigh and stretch, scratch one last time at the carving on the top of my desk before reaching over and just...

We're both gone in moments. Out of the building and down the street. If anyone really cares that we're gone they'll probably be able to catch us within four hours if they're lucky. Generally neither of us is easy to catch once we decide to just up and disappear. I mean seriously, our stealth is pretty top notch for eight and nine year olds.

Also if all else fails there's a certain Akuma Neko that I could get to help us.

Probably. I mean come on, the cat has some serious skills. Along with the ability to just survive apparently. I mean if you keep an ear out it seems like even some of the oldest shinobi in the village have had to deal with Tora. It's kind of eerie, but not something to focus on as we both plant ourselves up a tree to break for a while.

I clap my hands together and lean forwards with a huge grin while Kakashi just settles himself on the branch and looks out at what we can see from our vantage point.

"Kaa! Kaa... okk, tou!" I wave my hands around a bit and I can see how unimpressed Kakashi is by my flailing. "Kaa... Day..." I cross my hands over my chest and try to explain as best that I can. He still doesn't look that impressed honestly and I puff my cheeks up and glare at him.

"How's about no..." He waves a hand dismissively and I growl. "Obito, if we try to help it might end with half the house covered in flour, paint or both... again!" I snicker, that's honestly one of my fonder memories currently. I still don't know how we made that large of a mess, but it was one of those moments that I had to be proud of.

We had the compound completely covered.

But flowers, flowers sounded like a maybe decent plan. I wave my arms a bit and Kakashi just sighs.

Of course considering how we are... Well it sounds like a decent plan. I have the feeling that we're going to mess it up somehow... But hey, messing things up is half the fun really. So right now it's more important to focus on finding what we can, and maybe I might steal the stovetop. I can cook a little bit after all.

We have stuff for pancakes right? Otousan and Okaasan would like those right? And if all else fails we can get Sakumo-san to make sure that we don't hurt ourselves. Maybe, I'll think about and consider it anyway. I don't know whether or not I'll really do that though... Since cooking is annoying, and I still barely focus.

Not unless it's something that I'm really interested in. Otherwise my thoughts just jump from one subject to... Kakashi's poking me in the cheek. Why is he poking me in the cheek? I blink and look at him completely bewildered. He closes his eyes and sighs.

This is normal.

More than normal really. I shrug and rub the back of my head sheepish before looking around. We're in that one field. The one where I decided to have my mini Father's Day remembrance thing. Huh, the flowers now blooming are not that pretty. They're hardy though, hardy since it's Winter. Not that Konohagakure Winters really get that cold. Not really anyway.

I drop down and poke at one of the flowers before scrunching up my face. None of these are nice, none of them are pretty and all of them are summarily dismissed. I end up crossing my arms over my chest and jutting out a lip in annoyance. This isn't fair.

"What about paper flowers Obito-chan? 'ttebane" Is that Kushina-shishou? I actually jump a bit along with Kakashi before spinning around and looking up to see yep. Kushina has snuck up on us. She's beaming at us as well and that makes me wonder for a moment if we're going to end up in trouble... and then I dismiss it. After all, what could possibly go wrong with paper flowers?

* * *

A lot can go wrong with paper flowers it turns out. And not just because I enjoyed making them so much that we've pretty much covered every surface available. Not just because we ran out of a paper a while ago either. But um yeah... well it's a mess.

Also none of the adults look amused, aside from Kushina who's been encouraging this. So I don't think that she quite counts. As it is, I peer up and hold out one of the paper flowers with a huge grin.

Kakashi looks about as impressed as usual, though I can see that he's smiling behind that mask of his. He had fun, I had fun.

And to be fair, it won't take too long to clean up.

"Okk! Tou!" I wave a hand happily grinning and they both laugh.

Okaasan shakes her head before reaching down and picking me up. I laugh a bit before squirming as she pulls me into a hug. I'm still so small really, eventually I settle and just rest there. I'm happy really and honestly everyone seems more amused than upset.

So I suppose that it's all good.

I close my eyes and just drift. This is good. This is a nice end to the day really. So I allow myself to drift. To settle and simply enjoy the last few moments of wakefulness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what did you expect? Their ultimately only kids after all... and besides. Short and simple is best really. Also Unreliable Narrator anyone? Heh. Well I hope that it was enjoyable in the end anyway.


	4. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday._ Maybe it's not something big, and I never actually celebrated it, but something about this day will still be painful forever due to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eighteen! I'm now eighteen! Boom! So why not toss a dose of existential angst at everyone again. So this is set before the Nōchi Temple Arc, but after Halcyon Youth: Dresses, Gender and Chakra Analysis. May 7th, so yeah.(Also this was written while I was sick so eh...)

Some days are better and some days are worse.

I mean now that I'm part of a Genin team, that I've graduated from the Academy I'm better. Mostly. But still. Some days are better and some are worse. May seventh is one of those days. I was seventeen when I 'died' in August, near the end of August actually, on the twenty-seventh. So seventeen and three months pretty much.

And then I was reborn on the tenth of February which reset my clock, and gave me another two months before my first May seventh in this life. But it's still my original birthday. The day that I was born and that meant that _'Yes I made it through another year!'_ So it's a pretty big thing to me. Even when there's no reason to be upset May the seventh is still one of my worst days.

So when I wake up with a tempest in my stomach, a ringing in my ears and a boom box in my head I curl up back into the sheets and bury my head into the pillow to try and pretend that I don't have to wake up yet. To pretend, and I don't even know, because something about this day makes me feel even more like I don't belong and just... I'm not supposed to be Uchiha Obito.

I can handle his birthday, my new one. It's a more quiet day, spent mostly with my family and Kakashi... My original birthdate though.

Everytime it rolls around, it leaves me feeling sick and misplaced and I don't know why. It's not like my family even celebrated it after all. Beyond the typical you're a year older now, and more responsibilities are coming this way. So I don't know. Maybe it's something within me, within my soul that's aching for the familiarity.

I'm aware of footsteps but I don't lift my head or look up. I don't move at all really beyond a small curling of one hand and my toes. I don't enjoy dealing with the world on this day.

"Obito-chan?" It's okaasan's voice. Familiar and soft, gentle. I don't have to open my eyes or anything to know that she's moved to sit down on the end of my bed. "Are you okay?"

No, no I'm not. I feel sick and yucky and I just want the world to stop screaming at me and making it all worse.

I want the day to be over already so that I can go back to being able to put on the facade and live... Honestly I want to be able to accept this.

I'm not Tamara anymore. I'm not Tammy, or Tamario, or _Tomorrow_ anymore. All those nicknames and jokes and the memories I that made me who I was in the old world. I'm not that anymore. And yet, nine years in, and I'm still stifled and having issues in this life. Especially on my original birthdate.

"Iie..."

"Do you need anything?" her voice is still soft and I open my eyes just slightly to squint at her. I can see how she wants to wrap me up in a hug but is holding back. Probably because the last time I didn't react well. It's become routine, May seventh.

I shake my head and then bury it back in my pillow. I don't really need anything, maybe just some quiet. I don't know. I'll figure it out. Probably... I hear a sigh and then footsteps leaving and then I blink my eyes open and roll over to look up at the roof. My hands find their way up into the air above me and I don't quite know what I'm reaching for. Something that's untouchable really. A memory and hope, a dream.

Acceptance maybe.

Pounding echoes a solemn drumbeat in my head and I take a deep breath. For a mere moment I can almost imagine myself in my old room, blinds closed, slightly swaying in an breeze. Books and pencils nearby and the sound of dogs barking and birds and crickets and the other animals.

Tears bite at the edges of my eyes when I blink and the image's gone. Nothing more than a memory. Like my original family, and yet... Okaasan's pregnant still now. So soon I'll be able to have younger siblings again. Maybe not the same, with wide eyes and light hair, freckles and missing teeth, but they shouldn't need to be.

Won't need to be.

I take a breath and feel a faint twist and tightening in my chest as salt water slides down my cheeks.

"Happy birthday, happy birthday..." I whisper rolling over once more and then pushing myself up and crossing my legs beneath me. I take a deep breath feeling the way that my chakra curls and twists within me, and the faint tremble of the Natural Energy alongside it. And then I breath out completely feeling only the Natural Energy. Reaching out to it and... I don't really know what I'm doing, what I'm seeking or trying.

It's like falling down though.

Skinning my knees and hands, a sharp burning kind of pain that continues to just sting and kind of pop. Very touchy and I actually do a full body flinch and pull back.

"Happy birthday... to you. Happy birthday... to you!" I struggle to say the words and then stand on trembling legs that feel weighted and I want to just fall back into the bed. Go with my usual routine of attempting to sleep the entire day away and pretend I don't exist. Only eating and drinking what my parents and Sakumo bring in to try and make sure I don't kill myself inadvertently.

Or you know... Something like that.

I don't care. I can't, I could care less about that. I mean hey I've survived this long with all the odds against me. Even myself. So I don't think it's something to really worry about, I'm here, I'm a genin, with a team and I'm stubborn. Not like the original Obito, but I'm still stubborn in a different way. Each and every step is pain, each breath I take, and choice that I make. And yet I'm still here, and I'm still trying.

So this is the greatest hurdle.

My team is different. Rin-chan is still an issue, but for reasons that are different from what I expected.

I take another breath and then short steps.

_Short steps, deep breaths. Everything is alright._

More steps and this time a proverb floats through my mind.

Proverbs 24:16 _For the righteous one may fall seven times, and he will get up again, But the wicked will be made to stumble by calamity._

Does that apply to this situation? I don't know. But it seems to be fitting in some way and it makes me take another few breaths as I finally reach the door and push it open. I feel a lurch in my stomach and sway a bit before feeling someone catch me and hold me steady. When I look though there's no one there and it bothers me. But I don't focus on it taking another breath instead and unsteadily walking down the hall with one hand on the wall to keep my balance.

The drums in my head make me want to give up and turn back around and give up.

But if I give up now...

It would be like handing over a victory. It would be like stopping and never improving. It would be quitting and failing and allowing them to win. _All over again._ Jeers and mocking, people saying that I'll never be anything. Never be anyone, and nobody will ever care. And, and... Even if those people aren't here.

They can't see me.

They can't touch me.

I'll prove them wrong.

I belong. I'm a shinobi. I'm good. I'm not holding Kakashi back! Watch me, watch me. I'll show you I'm not useless!

"Happy Birthday" I whisper finally reaching the door at the end of the hall that opens into the living hall. I can't quite open it though, not until Kakashi just steps out of the shadows and opens it for me. His eyes soft and filled with worry and I kind of blink at him trying to think through the rush of heat, static and drums in my head. I probably should just rest.

Never let it be said that I'm sane though.

I'm stubborn.

It's like that sports day all over again, I will swim, I will run. I'll participate because it's not that bad.

"You should be sleeping Obito." Kakashi's voice is drawn out, purposefully drawling to make a point. "You look horrible and you're all flushed!"

Thanks for pointing out the obvious Kakashi. Considering I already feel like shit, I don't need you pointing out the fact that I look like it as well. And yet I offer him a strained grin and struggle to keep my breathing even as my stomach lurches and pain kind of shoots through me with no origin to pin point.

I kind of feel like vomiting honestly.

And yet I don't, I just catch my breath and step out into the room when my Otousan looks disapproving. And worried, actually it's mostly worried.

"'m fine! worse looks" I try to insist switching from vocal to sign about half-way through due to a rising burn in the back of my throat and a bit of a shaky sense of balance. This is actually reminding me of getting mad and then cleaning my room in my anger actually... which is strange. "No worry. Just going... mission."

"Nope." Kakashi's all too happy to inform me. "We have the day off remember?" I blink at him a touch owlishly before it clicks in my head. Right, today's a Sunday. I had honestly forgotten that. At least for a little bit.

"Hai..." my word is mumbled and I find myself just moving to rest by my Otousan who automatically wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer frowning at the heat that's likely to be radiating from me. I just snuggle a bit and then peer over at Okaasan, she still doesn't exactly look pregnant, but then again it's only week seventeen... Actually wait, how early are you supposed to start showing signs again?

Isn't it supposed to be some point between twelve and sixteen weeks.

I blink and actually stretch a hand out to gently touch her still flat tummy confused. A honestly a bit worried. I mean I can still feel the new chakra signals growing strong but, shouldn't Okaasan be showing at least a little bit by now. I mean, she's gained some weight sure, but she doesn't look pregnant. In fact she just looks more, I don't know, kind of like my cousin though.

Healthy but with a bit of pudge to her cheeks and body.

Sill lean and not pregnant though. It gives me this weird feeling that if we weren't already aware, it would possibly lead to someone right out of I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant! Ahh reality TV. Okaasan smiles at me and gently reaches over to ruffle my hair.

"Happy birthday Tammy!" I blink and look around bleerily trying to see who called to me, no one else seems to have reacted and yet. A smile spreads over my face and I rest my head back down with my eyes dropping and turning my smile drowsy.

I still feel sick, and yucky, but it's not as bad now.

Mind over matter, and another step forwards.

Heh, if this were still my reality, it would be seventeen plus nine years minus ten months, so more like twenty-five years and four(maybe five) months old... heh. Strange, I don't feel that old. In fact, I barely feel like I'm seventeen anymore... Probably, probably because, I'm...

"Nine Now..."

"Shh, Obito-chan. Just get some rest." Rest sounds good. Rest sounds... My eyes slip shut and I curl up relaxed into Otousan's side.


	5. Kyoko and Netsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It began with team assignments and solidified somewhere on a blood soaked battlefield. -Or this is romance ninja style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this even count as a Mother's Day fic? Well it focuses on Kyoko anyway... so I guess it'll have to. Also the whole Uchiha-Senju headcanon is influenced by Blackkat's fics and Emeraldbenu's talk about the subject. It's something I liked so it's used here... and in all my other stories. Thankyou.

Kyoko is eight when she graduates from the Academy and becomes a Genin. Eight and all knives and fury, eyes narrowed and brand new hitai-ate tied around her forehead proudly. She's ready to prove the world wrong, to prove herself and to become the very best kunoichi that the village has to offer.

The team that she's placed on though is instantly hated. Both the boys are so immature, and worse one of them, Netsu is an Uchiha. She's fully prepared to hate him just for that but then he trips and falls and proves to be more like her younger brothers than she'd like to admit. So instead she tolerates him, and Sakumo because they're her team mates and she won't allow them to slow her down. She tells them as much and the boy opens his mouth.

"How's about you don't slow us down!" She gives him a broken nose for that, and this sets the tone for how their team works. Sakumo is arguably the most grounded member.

Until they get in over their head. The first Shinobi War wages and they're just children. Not even raised as war children, since peace had finally settled. And there's so much death and bloodshed, she's not yet half-way through her ninth year of life when someone from one of the other new villages comes at her. Killing intent spiking and before she knows what's happening Netsu is right there and his eyes have changed.

Spinning tomoe and blood stained kunai.

She thinks that it might be where it started. On a bloodstained battlefield while they were still just Genin and not supposed to be there. A dead sensei, a team mate who's clutching his tanto just a little bit too tightly as the other's eyes shift and scar the memories right into his brain.

When they get home Netsu's the one who vomits and coughs and she doesn't complain. She only stands there and rubs his back. She only offers comfort, comfort that his family doesn't offer aside from his mother who looks distant and sad.

It's as if the lady had known.

A couple months later and Tobirama follows his brother and she's silent at the induction of the new Hokage. Stiff backed she refuses to look at him, and she remains silent while her team mates whisper to one another and finally firm up their resolve. She's already resolved, her kunai are sharper than they've ever been and most of the days following would find her training for as long as she can manage. She's determined, she's going to be the strongest and most dangerous member of her team.

Day after day finds her in the training ground, working until her knuckles bleed and her chest hurts, eyes stinging with unshed tears and head pounding with the echoes of screams that she'd rather forget. It's Netsu who finally stops her, the Uchiha boy grabbing her fisted hand and demanding that she take better care of herself. Showing a care that she's not really used to except from her family and even then it's distant.

He makes sure that she eats and then denies that it's because he cares. Claiming instead that it just wouldn't look good for their team if she worked herself to exhaustion and then died on the battlefield due to an obvious mistake.

When they're eleven they become Chunin, and she meets the Hokage's team for the first time. Spoilt is the first word that she thinks of to describe Tsunade, lonely is Orochimaru's. And when Jiraiya opens his big mouth she doesn't get the chance to react to his comment before Netsu reacts for her, slamming a fist down onto the boy's head and declaring.

"That's not how you treat a lady. Learn respect brat!"

"And you're so clearly one to talk Netsu." Sakumo cheerily cuts in while she's too busy staring at the boy and wondering just when he began to think of others. She actually snorts at the Hatake boy's interruption as the Uchiha reddens and then she smiles at Sarutobi-sama and then pulls her team mates away so that they can get back to training.

It's all that they can do to cling to one another as battlefield after battlefield is where they meet their foes. Where they clash with steel ringing against steel and high powered jutsu firing off and directly towards them. Netsu is a solid presence by her side, and Sakumo grows more and more into his role, defensive and protective, loyal to them both like the wolves associated with his clan. She finds herself pushing to master Jutsu she'd never even considered learning as a small child, suiton and doton jutsu that combine to make muddy traps while the boys assist.

Flames dance when Netsu moves and she finds that with every battle she's noticing more. And he's always trying to spend time with her outside of their missions, outside of sabotage and ambush, and when they're just fighting on or nearer to the front lines.

When they're sixteen they all partake in the Jonin exam. She's so proud to fight and show her skill, and to help out with tactics and ideas. She's so proud to be awarded the rank of Jonin to the point where it's a wake up call to find out that Netsu's not. He's still a Chunin. He shrugs and smiles at her saying that it doesn't matter and he'll catch up.

A year later the war ends and she's relived. Sakumo's proudly holding up a brand new book that's been made to show bounties. They're calling it the Bingo Book. The Hatake teen shoves it into her hands and she wants to shove it right back at him until she recognizes the image.

It's of their whole team, in a moment of relaxation. One of their less stressful missions near the end of the war. No one had attacked them, and they'd taken the chance to relax and wind down. Apparently someone had snapped a photo. Netsu half asleep and leaning on her as she had her head slightly turned towards Sakumo and arms in motion to explain something the Hatake boy smiling with his tanto sheathed and held over his legs.

The caption beside it kind of drives home the point that he's trying to make. They have names, monikers and they're getting known outside of Konoha.

_Konoha no Shiroi Kiba(Konoha's White Fang)_

_Konoha no Shikon Otome(Konoha's Fanged Maiden)_

_Bikou Akuma(Shadow Demon)_

She's actually amused by the names. Fanged, probably due to her weapons and her favourite jutsu, Doton: Meikai no Zugaikotsu, or possibly her use of Doton: Doryūsō or Doton: Tsuiraku Ishi Kiba. As for Netsu's name, he did tend to hang around in the shadows and the background a lot. Unlike most of his more flashy clansmen.

"Have you shown Netsu yet?" she finds herself asking the question before really thinking about it and Sakumo hesitates before saying.

"I haven't actually seen Netsu since the war ended..." he's sheepish and she's not sure when she started to care, but she's worried. "Hey don't worry though. It's probably just a clan event. Most of the Uchiha seem to be quiet recently" that just makes her more worried and she doesn't even apologize as she hurries away.

She's planning on talking to one of her cousins. To see if they might know what's going on. She doesn't end up doing that though since she runs into Orochimaru. The twelve year old looks up at her and there's something in his eyes that shakes her. It scares her, but that fear's not of him but for him. So instead she ends up talking with him. Asking what he likes and doesn't like and whether he's happy to be able to experience peace finally.

In those few minutes that she talks to him she learns more about snakes than she ever really planned. And she decides that she likes the odd boy who's emotionally distant and broken and she's going to shield and shelter him.

A year later and Netsu is still missing, Sakumo has disappeared, and keeps disappearing and she's getting restless with continued D and C-Rank missions to try and fill her time when she's not training and trying to find someone who she can ask to spar without risking too much property damage.

She runs into Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Hokage one day and he makes an offer. So she agrees and takes up the mask. She becomes Tora!

In the meantime she notices Netsu's return and Sakumo's work alongside her as Okami. They're not of the original twelve, not of the blank masks. And it's different working in peace time but still doing this stuff and it makes her feel like she's not lost and not alone and this is what she's supposed to be doing.

Netsu she notices, tends to spend a lot of his time at the Academy. Teaching the latest students, and when she plays guard the Academy she can see the way that he loves it. Loves being around children. It warms something within her and she finds that when she gets a chance on her down time she tries to seek him out, to talk.

Share a bowl of ramen and discuss what they can about life and how things have changed. He's got a younger half-sister now. He so clearly loves her, and it's in every word that he says and how he talks about how she's learning to walk and talk and she finds it amazing. She's not that far apart from her own younger siblings, but hearing the way that he talks about his own, she wonders if maybe she's been neglecting them. Or her older sister.

She asks as much and he laughs, saying that there's no such thing as neglecting family, after all she still saw them every day, let them know she loved them... right?

She didn't answer him.

Still doesn't really. But she tries to contact them more. Instead she runs into her cousin Eri, with Sakumo. And they're dating. It's bewildering and she can only watch in silence as they keep going talking with one another and then she wonders.

So she visits old Uzumaki Mito, to ask some questions.

"And what do you think you should do?" is one of the only answers that she gets much to her annoyance. Except she doesn't really mind, and then she's out of the ANBU and requesting a team.

They're rowdy and eager and it's achingly familiar to her Genin days as she works with these ten year olds and teaches them what she knows. Watching over them and preparing them for what life might throw at them. And in the mean time, if she's seeing more and more of Netsu well that's no one's business but her own.

Finally they sit down and have a long talk with one another, her team have become Chunin, at the age of fifteen. And it's hard, but they both talk and admit that they feel something and well who knows they might as well try. It's awkward at first and interrupted a bit by the start of the Second Shinobi War, but they manage and get together properly. Even if they're from rival clans and it's not normal.

They fall back into routine, as a couple, and Sakumo even joins in sometimes. When he's not running his own missions. Sometimes during battle as the war was winding down she would feel a little bit dizzy, or strange but she wiped it off as being due to the adrenalin or something similar... Until Netsu noticed and then he whisked them both away to Uzushiogakure for a break. A rest from the war.

While there she also discovers what was actually going on, why she'd been feeling strange and the only thing that she can say about it is.

"Oh... Netsu, I just realized something. I'm having a baby"

It's not exactly normal but they're in Uzushio and it's not like there's anything that she can do about it now. Afterwards when it's over she holds her new son, Obito, very carefully, she is so terrified of losing him. A stillborn twin and she can already tell he's stubborn, but it's still worrying. They stay there for several days sorting things out with Netsu freaking out for most of it because they had regularly been using protection having planned on waiting until after the war to start a family.

It would seem that Obito had other ideas.

At first it's frustrating, because he's screaming whenever he's not sleeping or feeding. She's scared and frustrated because why's he always screaming? Asking about it at the hospital only gets them one answer, _Chakra Hypersensitivity_ and because they're there she insists on having a check up anyway...

Which leads to the discovery that there's poison in her system that would have killed her just in time for her son's first birthday if left alone. Poison that when it's examined carefully is revealed to quickly dissipate when removed from a chakra source, or source of heat. Which would have meant that her death would look natural, a freak event and unavoidable when it came.

Considering how long it's apparently been there the Tsumeito Iryonin treating them suggests that it was probably used by someone who was aware of her pregnancy. The poison is why their daughter never lived. And it might be why their son is so frail, sensitive to his own system.

She's furious, but there's no one to aim at, and instead she resolves to make the most of the time that she might have with her son. Her son who's still almost always screaming. Although he calms down enough after a few months that they're finally able to return to Konohagakure, to settle back into their own home and routine.

She worries as he grows though, she worries about when it might all catch up and every night she's still scared that he might not wake up in the morning... Even after he proves that he can use chakra she worries.

And if she ever finds who slipped her the poison, who killed one of her babies, there will be no mercy for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it ended up kind of summary style... Eh, at least people will be able to understand I suppose and follow along. Also I may one day post Netsu's side of things... since there's actually not all that much of him here.
> 
> Also yes he did become a Jonin eventually.


	6. Netsu and Kyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Netsu reflects on his life and wonders what would have happened if he hadn't decided to be a shinobi, and then he looks around and decides that he wouldn't change anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Father's Day, whoot, whoot! Does this count? Well this time it's from Netsu's perspective, again the Uchiha-Senju headcanon is influenced by Blackkat's fics and Emeraldbenu's talk about the subject. It's something I liked so it's used here... and in all my other stories. Thankyou.

Netsu is six when he graduates from the Academy, six and determined to prove himself in the eyes of his team mates. And he's a lying liar who lies. When they have to introduce themselves to their sensei he claims to be eight, to be the same age as his team mates. Their sensei only arches a brow and says.

"Well you sure are a small eight year old!" and he flushes. He puffs up and gets defensive and he is determined to keep up. He's six and his team mates are both eight. He's the smallest and the loudest and when the girl, when the _Senju_ says not to slow her down he has to counter it.

He cries to his mother with a broken nose that night. She puts up with it. She always puts up with him, gently tending to his wounds and helping him learn new jutsu. He remains constantly at odds with his female team mate though. Constantly at odds where she dismisses him as childish, and he always snaps at her... Sakumo is constantly right in the middle.

Right up until the war breaks over their heads and it's all that he can do to keep himself together. He's only seven when he kills his first human enemy. He doesn't even register moving before he's there, a burning in his eyes, blood splattering over his face and staining his kunai, intent spiking and he's pushing Kyoko back.

It's too late for their sensei, and he can see so much more. The minor final twitches, the slight widening of eyes and jerk of the man's lips. And... he feels sick.

They make it back to the village before he vomits. He coughs and he's choking on the blood that's sliding down his throat and clinging to the inside of his mouth... and... Kyoko's rubbing his back, she's offering this awkward sort of comfort that he can't quite understand. Maybe it's because he's smaller than her, maybe it's because he's younger, he can't tell.

The only other person to offer him any comfort is his mother, and she still waits until they're safely tucked away in the compound, in their house in the compound to wrap him up in a hug and weep over him.

She's proud, and she assures him that she is. She's proud that he's activated his sharingan, proud that he's managed it. But she's sad that he had to see the battlefield the way he did to truly access it. And it makes him sad as well, because he doesn't want to make her feel pain. He doesn't want to worry her.

Of course things are never that smooth and only a few short months later they're burying another Hokage and the Sandaime takes control. He whispers with Sakumo about it during the ceremony, and firms up his resolve. And... he follows both of his team mates away. At home he practices under the watchful eye of his mother.

And he remembers to take breaks, to learn other things. Cooking so that at least one of the members of their team knows how... and he also studies medical jutsu. Only the basics, but it's enough. Enough that after one of the team training sessions he stays back, and watches as Kyoko works herself to the bone. Bleeding knuckles and tears that force themselves past down her face and he...

He steps forwards and catches her wrist in his grip. Startled brown eyes meet his own and he takes a deep breath.

"Please Kyoko-chan. You need to rest sometimes, working yourself to exhaustion would do nothing but make our team look bad." he rolls his eyes and purposefully looks away. "If you keep training the way you are you're likely to make an obvious mistake, how would that reflect on the rest of us..." and he quite pointedly doesn't think about how this might come across to others.

They're team mates nothing more... Just team mates. Though something in him aches and longs for something...

At the age of nine he's still keeping pace with his team mates. Chunin exams come and go and he doesn't care that it's the middle of a War. He doesn't care that they're still fighting. He wears the Chunin jacket proudly. Displaying his allegiance willingly even out in the middle of blood stained battle fields alongside his team mates.

And when they meet the Hokage's own team he just can't think that much of them. All three are spoilt and coddled and the Jiraiya boy rubs him the wrong way. Already a little pervert and incredibly disrespectful to Kyoko... It's only afterwards when he's lying on his bed at home that it hits him how he defended her.

Automatic, instinctive and he doesn't know when he started to _love her_.

He notices the rush of defense and fear and anger on the battle field, and the protective instincts that flare up within him. The fierceness of his defence from the shadows, always slightly back compared to the rest of his clan. Compared to his team mates own flashy jutsu. He's better at striking from the shadows anyway, even when he's right by his team mates, or in the middle of things. Subtle Genjutsu that he weaves and wields with precision.

And during the quiet times he spends more and more time with both of his team mates, especially _Kyoko_.

And then he's fourteen and in the Jonin Exams, participating with everything that he has... yet still falling short. For once he's not keeping pace with his older team mates and some part of him is relieved when they advance and he remains a Chunin.

He's so relieved, and when Kyoko demands the reason why he's not a Jonin he shrugs helplessly.

"Don't worry Kyoko-chan, it doesn't really matter!" he laughs with a smile and slight tilt of his head. "I'll catch up in good time anyway!"

Then he's fifteen, the war is over and he can only flop onto his bed bonelessly and stare up at the roof of the home he grew up in. His mother comes in and he sits up to hear what she has to say. It's quiet and her voice is soft, but apparently the clan head has invited him to come visit some of their old allies from the Warring States.

From before the villages.

He looks out of his window at the Konoha skyline before closing his eyes and accepting the invitation. And on the ride over he thinks about things. He thinks about Sakumo, strong and loyal, a solid presence and a good friend. He thinks about Kyoko, with her smile and soft hair, and yet the way she absolutely devastated the various battles she was involved in. And he sighs...

The places that they visit are so strange. The people inviting and welcoming but different. He talks and becomes friends with some people, and grows to hate others, but they're allies. A village that's allied with Konoha, with them.

The Scintilla, who created this place. They're all so happy to show off their creations and he ends up returning to Konoha with various trinkets. Bits and pieces that he can't do anything with. And a series of goggles, in all the colours of the rainbow. The small child who had given him them had told him that they were special, important and would be a shield... Honestly it kind of freaked him out.

His return to Konoha is met with the request to teach at the Academy. To become an instructor. And he leaps at the chance. Seeing the next generation of shinobi, and seeing them growing, and he loves teaching them. Assisting them when it comes to their taijutsu, instructing them in the basic three, and of course guiding them to their own chakra.

And now he has a younger sister, she's only related to him through their father but... the very moment that he gets to hold her.

"I will protect her forever!" he breaths with wide eyes looking up at his father. Which is only because he's sitting and the man is standing. He's growing up.

He doesn't actually get to see Kyoko again face to face until he's twenty-nine. They sit and share some ramen, and catch up. He talks about his sister, little Mikoto, who's growing so fast, babbling and toddling around. Abruptly she asks if he thinks that she's been neglecting her own siblings and he blinks before laughing.

After all that's not possible when she sees them everyday and tells them she cares... right?

She doesn't answer and he watches her leave his own smile dropping. He sighs and returns to the Academy. A while later he runs into Sakumo with a girl. They're dating and he smiles at them both, she's got a nice smile he notices and her hair is light like Sakumo's. They're a good match and he wishes them luck.

The next Graduating class he has the honor to gift their hitai-ates, he sees Kyoko come in and accept a team of her own. He smiles at her for it, and watches. They're seeing each other more and more, and as the children grow, eventually becoming Chunin. He's so proud, and at the same time, it's weird but he is actually with Kyoko now.

Of course the start of the Second Shinobi War interrupts their regular courtship, but he can't help but go with it. Early on he finally allows himself to become a Jonin. Mainly because it means he can actually work with his team mates again. Even if they all have to take different missions.

It goes like that until he notices that Kyoko is looking a little bit ill. And then he whisks her away and off to Uzushio to visit a friend he'd met in Gijutsu. It's a small offer of peace in the middle of the War... except that there's an unexpected surprise when she gasps and then in a completely serious and plain tone informs him of what's happening.

"Oh... Netsu, I just realized something. I'm having a baby"

His mind actually slams to a stop at the idea and he has a moment of complete panic. They had been using protection right? He hadn't forgotten, and hell, _hopefully her parents wouldn't kill him._ It's all fine though, and they arrive in the Uzushio Hospital in time for the babies to be delivered.

There's another heart stopping moment when one of them is all too still and silent, and the other won't stop screaming.

Little Obito constantly screams and it's all he can do to hold onto this tiny fragile life and listen with only half an ear to the diagnosis. _Chakra Hypersensitivity_ a rare but not unheard of condition, and he is terrified. Most children born with it don't make it even to their fifth year of life. The pain all encompassing and too much. Yet there's even worse news to hear.

They both get themselves checked over, because there's a slight possibility that it might be something genetic. Instead it's poison. Poison that had it run it's course would have been completely untraceable...

He feels sick and the basics won't help with this. There's nothing he can do in this situation aside from hold his tiny screaming son and feel sick.

Someone knew that Kyoko was pregnant, someone knew and slipped her some poison and succeeded in _murdering_ one of their babies. In leaving the other one damaged.

As the years go he monitors his son's growth carefully, and is always there to offer support whenever Obito looks even remotely upset. There's always this fear that one day Obito just won't be able to deal with the pain, and just won't fight it anymore. It's not lessened when Obito starts using chakra and insists on becoming a shinobi either, if anything it's brought even more to the forefront.

Because it's obvious that Obito's determination to use it is hurting him.

And Netsu wonders if it's because he's a shinobi as well, if it's because they're both shinobi... and he sometimes wonders if things would have been better if he hadn't been one, or waited until later to graduate, anything.

But at the same time whenever their son smiles up at him and Kyoko, and reaches out for a hug... he wouldn't change a single thing.

Except the fact that he let someone slip past him to poison his wonderful life and harm his most precious gift... He'd definitely change that.


End file.
